Dun'Mordek
Dun'Mordek is a region in Rockvale, in the most southwestern part of the land. Surrounded by lush forests, Dun'Mordek enjoys a position as being one of the foremost suppliers of lumber in the Arathi region. It is considered part of Fjornwood, the most southwestern part of Rockvale. Dun'Mordek is also notable for being the primary settlement of dwarves within Rockvale. The current Thane-apparent is Runwaen Brightbraid after the passing of her father, Harthal. The most prominent settlement in Dun'Mordek is Mordek Lodge, which serves as the seat of power for the Thane, the ruler of the Dun'Mordek region. History The Dwarven lands in south-western Rockvale were not always historically held by their kind. Once a thriving troll woodland, it was purged following the Troll Wars and gifted to Moren the Bold, a dwarven friend and ally to Varr the Conquerer, the leader of present day Rockvale and the Stromheart lineage. Moren and his people, having had their lands ravaged by trolls during the War, sought refuge and, for their services, Varr granted them newly conquered land in his 'Rahk'vall', or 'Rockvale', along the forested woodlands in the south, split evenly among House Highbark and Royal Hunting Grounds for the King of Strom. Moren and his immediate family, having been known for their brightly coloured hair, were named Brightbraid, and have served ever since as Wardens to House Strom'varr (Stromheart) from their seat of Mordek Lodge. Government and Politics Dun'Mordek is ruled by a Thane, the traditional title for a dwarf ruler of land. The Thane is the rough equivalent of a more traditional Baron or Baroness. The Thane has sworn his/her fealty to the Duchy of Rockvale, currently ruled by Duke Tenevus Stromheart. The title of Thane is currently inherited on grounds of Absolute-cognatic primogeniture. Older texts make reference to it having at one point been agnatic-cognatic. The common folklore around the change in succession law refers to a Maeria Brightbraid convincing her husband, the Thane, that his oldest son was highly incompetent from having drunk too much ale (a more gruesome version of the story states that the oldest son was actually mentally impaired from birth) and gave the title to their daughter, who went on to be a highly successful Thane known as Laeda Brightbraid, the Pious, on account of establishing the first Church in Fjornwood. The Thane makes all decisions regarding political issues in Dun'Mordek, akin to an absolute monarchy. Typically the Thane employs several advisors from the smaller settlements in Dun'Mordek, but this is not codified in written law. Brightbraid Heritage The Brightbraid family bears a resemblance to the Wildhammer clan in appearance and traditional reverence for nature. The most distinct feature of the Brightbraids (with a few exceptions due to marrying the occasional Ironforge Dwarf) have been their brightly colored hair, traditionally worn in complicated braids by the women of the family. The Brightbraids have encouraged adherence to the Light in their community, although the practice of Shamanism has been allowed for the sake of farming in the Highlands. A recent influx of Ironforge dwarves brought to Dun'Mordek by the marriage of Brigetta Hardaxe, a minor noble from Ironforge, to the late Thane Harthal Brightbraid, have brought whispers with them of Titan worshipping. This has led to minor conflicts in the region between the Light-loving dwarves and the supposed Titan-worshipper Ironforge dwarves. Thane Lineage (WIP) Category:Towns Category:Places Category:Arathi Highlands Locations Category:Rockvale Locations